Revolution
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: KabutoXKakashi; Kakashi comes home to a surprise, and a very tempting offer.


Chapter 14: Revolution- KabutoXKakashi

Note: lol. This is a temptation fic. And I like writing those so… this is gonna be great!

Kakashi swung his door open and instantly that feeling of unsettlement filled him. He didn't let it show on his features but kept alert as he walked into the living room, not locking the door in case he needed an escape route. He unstrapped the Velcro on his gloves, letting them fall down to the table and listening intently for any movement. There was none but he could feel the displacement of the air. The way everything had settled was wrong. There was someone in here. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a pouch of juice, stabbing the straw in viciously and looking around the room for any response. Nothing. Not so much as a twitter. Kakashi sighed and slumped down at the kitchen table.

"relax." he sighed to himself. Even if someone had bypassed all the traps in his home, picked his lock, which was virtually impossible, and was somehow utterly invisible, his back was to the wall, so no one was sneaking up on him. If his little would be assassin wanted to get his job done, well, he'd just have to fight first. Kakashi looked over his shoulder at the striped wallpaper just in case and studied it. Yeah, that's the wallpaper dad chose. It's just as stupid as when he picked it out. Kakashi smiled a little under his mask and turned back to facing the rest of the room.

"I can sit here all night." he said, just loud enough that if there was an intruder, and it wasn't just his mind taking work home with it, they'd be able to hear him. He lifted his mask a little and scanned the room. No movement. Then he sighed. Yep. I've officially lost it. Not even the house is safe for me anymore, I'm screwed. I'd better make an appointment with Hokage-sama tomorrow if I'm sensing phantom intruders in what was my last haven. Kakashi scowled and placed his hands together.

"Summon!" he called, a poof of smoke in front of him indicating Pakkun's arrival.

"Yes boss?" the dog asked, looking up at him.

"Smell anything off?" Kakashi asked, scanning the whole room for any indication there was anyone there. None. He was really starting to think the guy was either really good, or nonexistent.

"Nope. Nothing new." Pakkun sniffed, Kakashi frowning.

"What about old? I haven't been here in about a month." he asked.

"oh, well, there's somebody hiding out in the hallway over there. His scent is everywhere so he's been here a while." Pakkun said, pointing with one paw at the dark hallway. Kakashi looked but there was no movement.

"Alive right?" Kakashi asked. Any normal ninja would've jumped into action at being so thoroughly called out.

"Yes." Pakkun rolled his eyes then looked up at him. "You doin okay boss?"

"Yeah. You can go, I've got this." Kakashi banished the inu-summon and started toward the hallway. He stood in front of the hallway and swallowed. "Come out. Now."

"And why should I do that?" the voice came from behind him and Kakashi turned slowly. He must've jumped when Pakkun first sniffed.

"Kabuto." he said, nodding at the silver haired boy. The medic smirked.

"Kakashi." he said in that same stoic tone Kakashi used.

"Why are you in my house?" Kakashi demanded, glaring at the medic-nin.

"well, that's a long story, like me to tell it to you?" Kabuto smiled at him, pushing his glasses up.

"Sit." Kakashi gestured at the couch.

"I was going to anyhow." Kabuto chuckled a little and walked over to the couch, exposing his back to him and everything. Kakashi frowned. Either he's exceptionally sure of himself or that was just a trust move.

Answer A please Robert.

Kakashi followed him but didn't sit, instead standing a few feet away from the enemy ninja who sat easily, as if he was utterly familiar with the place and didn't feel strange about sitting in an enemy's house at all.

"talk." he demanded.

"Be nice or I won't tell you why I'm here." Kabuto smiled a little, getting comfortable on Kakashi's couch.

"You're a sound ninja, we're currently at war with the Village of Sound and as far as I now, that hasn't changed. Now talk." Kakashi repeated his interrogation, Kabuto smiling.

"Your father died right in that room there didn't he?" Kabuto asked, pointing down the hallway, Kakashi freezing and glaring at him.

"Yes. Why are you here?" Kakashi asked, Kabuto sighing.

"Lord Orochimaru sent me." he answered, obviously unhappy with the order. Kakashi glared.

"To kill me?" Kakashi asked, Kabuto laughing.

"You honestly think I'm capable of that?" he asked. Kakashi was certain he was dangerous but he knew the boy wasn't at his level, from their one battle in Sasuke's room when he could tell he wasn't prepared to win by sheer power. Sure, Kabuto was capable of stealth and his tactics were flawless but defensive tactics don't win battles.

"no." he answered.

"Aw, I was hoping you had more faith in me maybe." Kabuto smiled at him in a way that was making him steadily uncomfortable.

"Then why did he send you?" he asked."To ask you to come to the dark side there Luke." Kabuto winked and sat up straighter. "The son of the White Fang could be valuable to the Sound. Orochimaru was hoping maybe you'd gone nuts enough to agree."

"He was wrong. I'm loyal to Kenosha." Kakashi said, glaring at the medic.

"Well, I can't force you." Kabuto shrugged and stood.

"that's it?" Kakashi frowned.

"Yep. That's it." Kabuto nodded.

"You sat around my house for a month, broke in through my nearly impervious web of intruder traps, just to say that and leave?" Kakashi frowned farther, Kabuto nodding.

"I didn't make it clear that I didn't want to be here in the first place?" he asked, smirking just a little.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, the thing here is that Orochimaru has this stuck in his head that having you there will help Sasuke. Make him more powerful." Kabuto shrugged.

"Too bad then." Kakashi's frown dropped and he smiled again.

"yeah, the kid's already getting more powerful with Orochimaru's jutsu so who cares what you can teach him right?" Kabuto sighed. "honestly I can't stand the little prick, but Orochimaru's obsessed with the Sharingan so I'm stuck with the asshole Uchiha."

"Well, I finally get why you and Naruto got along before." Kakashi chuckled.

"Yes." Kabuto scowled.

"that's not why you came is it? Not entirely." Kakashi asked, Kabuto smiling secretively.

"Well, anything to get out of the hole huh?" he smiled, pushing his glasses up.

"Heh. Ninja Rule 12 never let your enemy know the reason behind your movements. Smart." Kakashi smiled.

"No smarter than any other ninja that was compulsively filing away all the information in Konoha." Kabuto scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Are you sure you didn't come here, purely to see me?" Kakashi smirked. Kabuto chuckled.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" Kabuto grinned and wandered over towards the window.

"Would I?" Kakashi asked.

"I've been watching you much longer than a few months Kakashi…" Kabuto sat on the ledge and smiled.

"Now that, kid, is called stalking." Kakashi smirked.

"I'm a ninja, that's what I do." Kabuto shrugged a little then pushed off out his window, taking off and leaving Kakashi alone with a headful of questions and a bit of a paranoia complex.

Owari

Hi-ya! Actually, I've been into Eyeshield 21 recently so… YA-HA!

Okay… I'm a dork…


End file.
